The Lovers
by Scarlett Dreamer
Summary: Yami and Seto haven't seen each other in a long time. They still have a bitter attitude towards one another but they eventually become closer together.


Author's Note:

I'm..I'm sorry I ruined it LOL but I was just like let me be kind of funny today trust me this was more of a draft/parody of my future work so don't be like "Oh this is horrible" is very mean to everyone if they use a phone so but I'm not thank god for that but this is so funny I was laughing writing this (it might not be that funny to those that dont injoy this type of humor if you want I can make a special copy and send it to someone if they want a sertain humor or make it up on my thing username account whatever you want to call it sorry if im typing with no periods here I am just typing very quickly so I hope you enjoy my little rough draft/trailer/parody of my future work.

-In Seto Kiabas Depressing office-

It was a beautiful day outside the sun was shining the birds were chirping. But one unhappy individual named Seto Kaiba. Was sitting at his stupid desk working as a CEO of Kaiba Corp. This young CEO was busy with his paperwork he was totally pissed and didn't care that birds were hitting his building.

-At Yami's-

Yami was busy sitting on his couch watching tv and eating breakfast. (Unlike a certain CEO sitting in his office) he was busy eating well breakfast. (Or actual food if you want to call it that). The phone rang for about 20 seconds before Yami picked it up. "Hello, this is Yami speaking".

-Authors Note-

Hello Again I am sorry turn back now if you don't like it and don't get complaining if you don't and if you don't like something just tell me and I can change it right once I had Yami say this is Yami speaking I was thinking about you people that are bothered by well imperfections (If you think anything I say is offensive to your culture or family, personal life, social life, etc. then I'm sorry just call me out for it not in a mean way just say "Well, Scarlett that was very offensive maybe you should stop talking and watch what you say" I don't care what you people say as long as you don't say anything along this line "Your stuff sucks you shouldn't right a single word and also delete your work now it

s horrible and I don't want to see it" For anyone who would say this remember to THINK (in caps because it is meant to be for this) before you speak so T- is it TRUE? H- is it HELPFUL? I- is it INSPIRING N- is it NECESSARY? K- is it KIND? I know I have to also THINK sometimes because my family has a tendency (especially when we're tired/half asleep) to say stuff we don't mean so ok look at my gabbing well I don't have to teach you social lessons anymore so back to the ROUGH DRAFT Lol am I right? Hello anyone there? Ok now where were we. Looks through files. "OH there we are now back to it"

-Back at Yami's-

"Hello, this is Yami speaking". On the other line a certain Joey coughs on the other line "Hey, Yami it's Joey" he yells through the phone. Yami says slightly confused "Joey, what are you doing up at this hour?". Joey response "Me and Yugi were just out with Tristan catching up on old times" he pauses for a second "Why weren't you there Yami?" he says puzzled

-End of Trailer-

Author:

So, how did everyone like it please tell me if you want more of this? I wrote all this on google docs so I could correct my mistakes and I didn't have to go straight to a rough draft to a final chapter. If I said anything rude or disrespectful just say "Hey, Scarlett you were kind of rude when you said (whatever I said that was rude) I won't be mad just try not to do it next time, ok?". All of you can care about my feelings to right even if I hurt yours if I did I really am sorry I happen to run my mouth a bit. If you think it was rude of me to say all this than I'm sorry and just tell me and I will not do it ever again Also, I had a ton of fun doing this and I can't wait to come up with a full chapter I put like 2 hours of work on this and I kind of just typed whatever came to mind so thank you for reading and I will see you soon.


End file.
